Cat's Curiosity
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: Like a cat, Haruhi found herself growing curious about a certain matter. But like a cat, she was growing impatient.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi or any of its characters.

**Cat's Curiosity**

She was watching him with her cat-like eyes. Flexing her sharp nails. Her ears twitching. A growl deep in her throat.

He took no notice of her, seemingly immersed in reading a book.

Her fingers impatiently tapped against the wooden surface before her. He made no indication that she even existed, other than that tiny grunt he made earlier. How she hated being ignored.

Even more, she hated being ignored by _him_ of all people.

The others were away, one sent to get drinks, the other two on a patrol around the school and surrounding neighborhood for any abnormalities. Thus leaving the current two alone in the room.

With a sulky huff, she seemed to stiffen in her seat, shoulders tensing, arms like lead at her sides. She could almost feel the hair at the back of her neck rising. Gritting her teeth, grinding them again and again, she glared at him, believing if she did, he would look up from that stupid book he was reading and pay attention to _her_.

Not once did she forget that dream. _The_ dream. The thing that started her curiosity. The sole reason for her obstinate curiosity. She licked her lips, moving her tongue slowly over them. That hateful yet utterly irresistible feeling still remained, tingling across her mouth, whether or not she wanted it to. It was warm, she remembered. And rough too. Sudden and harsh. Like it was forced. Like Kyon forced himself into it without much misgivings and displeasure.

But at the same time, something that was intense and for that one instance, there was passion hidden and just skimming over the edges of reason and sanity. Like he had enjoyed it. Even if it was only a very, very small margin of it.

Her hand. He had been holding her hand too. Taking advantage of her mouth apparently wasn't enough for him. He gripped it tight, as if he was afraid, or was reluctant, to let it go. Her hand was squeezed stiffly and her fingers were jammed awkwardly to a side, intertwining over each other, along with his spindly fingers in the mix. It hurt, but she didn't want him to let go just yet. It hurt, but it felt good too. Comforting even.

It was a feeling that both confused and delighted her. It was as if she couldn't breathe, that all the air had left her lungs, that Kyon was stealing all of her air away, thus causing her to be light-headed and almost dizzy with rapture. They were close, bodies touching, so close that she could feel her own heart thumping rapidly in synchrony with Kyon's from his chest. What was but a few seconds in reality, to her, was an eternity, an everlasting time extended forevermore.

Why? Why did something so insignificant, something so small, something so _worldly_, made her react like this?

She let out something of a low hiss, agitated and infuriated. This time, Kyon's eyes flicked towards her.

Her fierce eyes met his nonchalant ones. It did not help that he appeared to be completely oblivious to her annoyance. Or just ignoring her, as usual. Which only made her more ill-tempered.

This was all his fault. It was the mouse's fault for luring the cat, mockingly teasing it to get it. It tempted the cat only once and since then, the cat has been left wanting more.

" What?"

He started it first. Just like last time.

His voice reflected of annoyance. His eyes narrowed. His lips pressed together in a frown.

Even at this distance, she could memorize each and every line on his mouth, the way they moved, the way they delved into soft flesh and curled here and there, the way they irresistibly teased her. She irritably found herself asking the same question for the umpteenth time.

What did they taste like?

In all her power, she tried, she _tried_ to remember what they tasted like in the dream. But the more she tried to remember, the more it faded away into memory and finally, nothingness.

They were soft, she believed. Or so she thought. She wasn't certain. And she hated how uncertain she was. What she could remember, what she was certain about, was that she _liked_ it. It tasted good, better than anything she had tasted before. It - it must have been sweet. Or was it more sour than she first supposed? A slightly bitter hors d'oeuvre that nearly overwhelmed her senses. It was addicting, robbing her of everything else. It was like a drug, an obsession that refused to release her from its hold. It was a temptation. An invitation. An addiction.

" What's bothering you now, Haruhi?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts, his voice bored and monotone.

He was her mouse. And she was the cat, waiting, waiting, waiting for the perfect moment to seize her prey. His eyes bore into hers, prodding the intense inquisitiveness in her until it smothered her. It raked and clawed through her chest, nipping at her insides, causing her palms to go all sweaty.

Still watching her, Kyon tilted his head an itch towards her, only a hint of confusion swaying across his face, nothing more. Unconsciously, he frowned, the lines of his lips deepening, the edges becoming shadowed ...

It was then that she pounced on him.

Her lips crushed against his, kissing him with such a passion that it nearly overwhelmed him and her herself. Kyon gave a small squeak of protest before her demanding lips silenced him. Her body pressed closely against his, nearly knocking the both of them to the dusty floor, where Kyon's book laid, forgotten, kicked off to the side by her. He hastily scrambled up the table for a better leverage, with only a few seconds to spare, to gasp for air, before Haruhi leaped on him again.

Sprawling against the table, her kisses suddenly intensified tenfold. Her arms wrapped around his neck, yanking him upwards forcefully. Hands stroked lush, messy hair, lusting at their amazing softness and the way it flowed so smoothly over skin. It fell in waves and waves over her fingers, giggling at her touch. Her cheek brushed along this ocean of chocolate brown, purring deep in her throat as it skimmed over, allowing her own hair to blend into it.

Furiously, in a fit of frustration, Haruhi grabbed his jacket that was in the way and haphazardly ripped it off of him. Then, without even a moment of hesitation, she quickly fumbled for his tie, angrily twisting and yanking at it to get it loose. Finally, after several failed attempts, Kyon decided he wasn't going to be choked any longer. He swatted her hands away and undid his tie himself, ignoring her impatient growls and hisses that he hurried up. When at last, the tie was undone and unfastened, Haruhi gathered it up and threw it away at Kyon's protest, before hushing him with a fiery kiss.

She could feel his arms hesitantly coming behind her, to ensure that she doesn't fall off. Irritably, she grabbed his hands and forcibly wrapped them around her. Kyon seriously needed to be more assertive. Only then did his arms become more confident and she relaxed in his grip, pleased with his action. She felt safe and - well, at peace.

They were so preoccupied with what they were doing that they did not realize that the door had suddenly opened and there were three not-so-humans watching them in surprise.

" Oh! I - I'm s-sorry!"

The quavering stammer snapped both of them back to their senses and to Haruhi's great regret and annoyance, she reluctantly released Kyon from one of the many, many kisses they had been sharing.

Mikuru was blushing fiercely and spluttering random, meaningless half-words to explain their presence in her cute little way.

" Interesting," Koizumi said with his usual smile.

Yuki said nothing. But her eyes were a shade brighter than they normally were. Like she was amused or something.

Calmly, a little too calmly, Haruhi got off of Kyon (whose mortified face was flushing a mixture of embarrassment and discomfort) and calmly walked over to the remaining three of the Brigade.

" Take another break," she said smoothly, before slamming the door right in front of their faces.

They didn't need to be an alien, a time traveler or an esper to figure out that it was better to leave their leader and Kyon alone.

After all, it was best not to get between a cat and her curiosity.


End file.
